


Maximus The Pie Burglar

by Superbabs



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs
Summary: just how fat will the Greddy horse get?





	Maximus The Pie Burglar

Maximus had a big promblem he was getting fat... he had become lazy and eat more often and was slowly ganing waight Maximus was a kind and loving horse for the most part. He loved kids and, he loved getting belly rubs. He was a heroic horse that helped people.  
But at the same time he did have his darker side that just wanted to fill his own needs, and right now the only thing he wanted more than anything was to stuff himself with tasty treats.  
near the village there was an old baker who was mean to him when he tried to get into his baker to eat some pies and the old mean baker kicked him out Maximus wanted payback That old baker deserved some punishment of some kind for being mean to him, and it was time for payback.  
Maximus decided to wait around for the baker to leave so he could start his plan.  
Maximus spent most of the day just sitting in the grass playing with his big round belly, and the smell of the cooking pies and other food was making Maximus very hungry.  
He wished someone would come feed him and rub his poor hungry belly.  
When it was the afternoon he finally saw the baker leave the house. He wrote down something on a piece of paper and stuck it onto the door.  
He started walking down the road and left. Maximus got his heavy body up and looked at the paper.  
It said "The bakery is closed for the weekend. The owner will be spending the weekend with his family a mile down the road. PS no horses allowed!"  
Maximus smiled, "What perfect timing" he thought. He was worried he would have to rush but luckily he could spend a while in here and just enjoy himself.

The door was locked so annoyingly he only had one choice, he had to clime through the window.  
Maximus easily opened up the window that the baker forgot to close.  
Now came hard part. Getting in that tiny window with his massive fat belly and big wobbly butt.  
Maximus squeezed in his head and front legs with easy, it was when he got half way through when he couldn't move anymore!  
Oh no, was poor Maximus stuck?  
He pushed and pushed as the tight window frame pressed against his soft belly  
From the outside all that could be seen was Maximus's big juicy butt and legs and his under belly struggling to get in.  
Maximus was now pushing with all his mite to get in as the window frame got tighter and tighter around his very big round belly.

With one finally push Maximus pushed throw the tiny window.  
He landed on his big butt and belly as he hit the floor. His poor tummy hurt from the window frame, and he stroked his belly to try and make the pain go away.  
That's when his gut made loud grumbling noises. He was soooooo hungry.

That's when the smell of pies and other treats became very strong.  
He got up, sniffed the air, and he waddled over to the smell coming from behind a curtain.  
Maximus found that behind it was a hidden room, and he then looked inside of it and saw what looked like pure heaven to him.

It was a large room filled to the brim with pies, chocolate cakes, and big juicy apples.  
Maximus mouth watered by all the sweet treats he saw, and then he also noticed that the room also had a large red sofa in the middle of it with a warm fire place next to it.  
Maximus guessed this room was a dinning room for families but right now it all belonged to him and no one could stop him.

He walked over to the sofa and lied on it. The sofa felt so comfy and nice and warm.  
Maximus then decides to see what that mean old baker's pies were like and he picked up a large fresh one with his hooves, that was pulled right out of the oven. It was very hot and smelled delicious.  
He wasted no time by taking large bites of the pie, and he moaned as he ate it as the pie tasted godly to him. He had to have more!

He quickly takes a second one, and then a third one, than one more and one more and one more...  
Pies and cakes and other treats were gone in seconds as Maximus eat every single piece. Bits of blueberry pie covered his mouth as he eat.  
His belly quickly started to grow as he eat.  
His white dome gut rose up covering his lap as well as his butt that got bigger and rounder like two big white orbs.

Minutes turned into hours as Maximus ate more and more. His belly was so big now it was as large as normal human being!  
Maximus was starting to get so full as his once soft belly was now as hard as a rock.  
Soon Maximus eating slowed down to a crawl.  
Maximus was so happy but at the same time felt so insanely overstuffed.  
He looked at the clock and saw it was night now and he knew that with his belly being so huge right now there was no way he could get up till his gut digested all of the pies.

So Maximus just decided to relax for now and enjoy the warm sofa and rub his person sized belly.  
Maximus spent most of the night just rubbing his belly and listening to the gurgling sounds of his gut.  
The fire place was also very relaxing as it warmed up the room than Maximus fell asleep....

Maximus was sitting in his old barn relaxing as small children of the kingdom were petting him and stroking his soft white fur.  
Maximus just lied on his side enjoying the attention but suddenly something strange started to happen.  
The kids were now rubbing his belly and even his butt making Maximus blush, but before he could do anything the kids got some rope and tied him up!  
They than brought in tons and tons of tasty cakes and pies to Maximus.

Maximus had no idea what was happening, the kids smiled as one of them shoved a big juicy apple into his mouth forcing him to eat.  
Then other kids started doing the same thing by stuffing every tasty treat down his throat. They didn't even give him time to chew.  
Soon his belly started growing large and his legs gut flabby all over, his cheeks became big and full, he started developing 3 chins and his butt became large and round looking.

Maximus gut felt like it was going to pop from the amount of food they were feeding him, his belly just kept getting bigger and bigger.  
Maximus was worried. His belly was bigger than him now as it slowly filled the barn. The kids where rubbing his belly and slapping it. Maximus felt that he was going to explode at any second now, and just when he was about to burst he opened his eyes.  
It was all a dream...

Maximus looked around the room to see that he was still in the bakery on the giant sofa, and he was still massively fat.  
Maximus sighed, he eat too much and had a food coma nightmare.  
Maximus looked around the room and saw the clock, it was midnight. He must have been asleep for a few hours.  
The fire place was still burning, lighting up the dark room nicely. Maximus looked outside and saw it was raining heavily.  
Maximus felt happy. He was nice and warm inside rather than being out there, the fire kept him nice and warm throughout the night.

While looking around the room Maximus saw a large jug of water next to the sofa, so he picked it up and drank it all.  
It cleaned his food covered mouth and helped him digest the food in his belly.  
He looked at it and felt his belly. It was still huge but no as big as earlier. Maximus felt at his big belly. It was so big and soft, and he could heard sloshing noises and gurgling coming from it as he shock it.

Maximus thoght maybe he should just go back to sleep, but as he was drifting back to sleep...  
Out of nowhere Maximus felt a great hunger in his tummy. His mouth started to water for some reason, he was suddenly starving and he had to eat something now!  
Maximus started eating more pies and cakes and apples as fast as he could, in mere seconds he mouth was covered in bits of food once again.  
His cheeks were big and full of food and his soft belly was quickly becoming hard and round again.

Maximus wanted to stop but couldn't! His midnight hunger was far to strong for him to resist.  
Soon his belly was bigger than before. Maximus belly looked half as big as he was now, poor Maximus couldn't even see over his blimp like belly and he couldn't move an inch.  
Maximus belly felt as hard as steal. Maximus felt so shameful, he felt more like a pig than a horse.  
But at the same time he couldn't lie to himself, it felt amazing to be bloated fat and helpless! Maximus was a true glutton

But just how bigwas the greddy horse going to get?


End file.
